Shockwave (Transformers)
Shockwave is the name of several fictional characters in the various Transformers series. Throughout his incarnations, he is usually distinguished by a laser cannon in lieu of one of his hands and his distinctive face, which is featureless save a single robotic eye. Due to issues with Hasbro's trademark of the name Shockwave, some products were also released under the name Shockblast. Transformers: Generation 1 As the Decepticons' military operations commander, Shockwave's power is second only to Megatron, and even that is disputed. His actions are carried out with the cold, brutal clarity and perfection one would expect of a purely mechanical being — his way is not that of blood lust, like so many other Decepticons, but rather that of a scientist attempting to solve a problem. And that problem is: how can he use his abilities to most effectively eliminate the greatest number of enemies? Unfortunately for the Autobots, it is rare that Shockwave does not find an answer. Unlike most early Transformers Shockwave was not modified into an Earthly form, and retains his Cybertron alternate mode — a 35-foot-long ray gun. He possesses the power of flight in both modes, and commands the totality of the electromagnetic spectrum allowing him to emit beams of energy in a wide variety of forms. His high energy output makes him particularly fuel inefficient, but radioactive fuel sources stored in the reactor in his chest can help Shockwave to overcome this problem. Although his logical brain center is usually an advantage, human adversaries often pose more of a difficulty to Shockwave, as more intuitive and emotional thought processes often confound him. While the animated series established Shockwave as fanatically loyal to Megatron, Shockwave's original bio and most fiction since have described him as coldly and patiently looking for ways to overthrow Megatron, not for personal power (as Starscream would) but simply because it was logical for him to do so. Shockwave concluded that he should rule so that no emotion should prevent the Decepticons from conquering the universe. This was retained in most comic books, where Shockwave became leader of the Decepticons. Unusually for a 1985 (second year) toy, Shockwave was part of Transformers fiction from the first year, appearing in both the original cartoon pilot and 4-issue comic book miniseries. Development According to writer Bob Budiansky the character of Shockwave was inspired by Spock from the Star Trek series. Reception Shockwave was voted the 2nd top Transformer who was bad ass in the comics by Topless Robot. Wired Magazine once nominated him as one of the 12 most ridiculous Transformers of all time. Marvel Comics Shockwave's characterization in the animated series is based on an early profile written for the character which presented him to be the guardian of Cybertron, with no desires beyond that station. His toy's tech spec and Transformers Universe profile, however, wrote of a character who sought to overthrow Megatron and rule the Decepticons because he views it as the logical thing to do. This was the version of the character who impressed fans with his appearance in Marvel's Transformers comic book series. Also, unlike his cartoon incarnation, which was depicted as an easily beatable foe, his comic incarnation was very powerful. Here, Shockwave was part of the Decepticon unit that pursued the Ark, but he held back from actually attacking the craft, remaining on the Decepticons' own space cruiser and following the Ark down to prehistoric Earth when it crashed. His guiding systems disrupted by his travel through Earth's atmosphere, Shockwave touched down in Antarctica, specifically, in the Savage Land, whose dinosaur inhabitants the Ark used as a basis to reconstruct five Autobots to battle Shockwave. These "Dinobots" engaged Shockwave, but he slyly outmaneuvered them, and managed to trap them in a tar pit one by one by picking them off from a safe distance with his superior fire power. A stalemate was reached when the last strike by the Dinobots before sinking into the pit saw them bury Shockwave under a landslide, where he remained for four million years. In 1984, Shockwave was reawakened by an Autobot probe dispatched from the Ark. He quickly struck the weakened Autobots, who had just defeated Megatron's forces. Deactivating them all and stringing them up in the Ark, which he took for his own base, Shockwave brought the Decepticons back online to serve him, and was soon challenged for leadership by a wounded Megatron, whom he soundly defeated and brought under his heel. As Decepticon commander, Shockwave commandeered the Blackrock Aerospace Plant, using its resources to construct new Transformers, which he then gave life using the Creation Matrix, siphoned from Optimus Prime. However, Prime was able to transfer the Matrix into Buster Witwicky's mind, preventing Shockwave from giving life to his newest creation, Jetfire. Shockwave instead programmed Jetfire to acquire Buster, but Buster was able to reprogram and give life to Jetfire and took Shockwave out of the game long enough to recover Optimus Prime's severed head. Prime then battled Shockwave and hurled him into a swamp. Shockwave was able to extricate himself in short order, and attempted a series of failed plans, such as draining sonic energy from a rock concert and attempting to control Bumblebee. When Megatron resurfaced, he and Shockwave clashed again, but settled into a brief period of shared leadership until Shockwave fell victim to an Autobot trap, and saw the logic in Megatron's accusations of failure, ceding command to him. However, in the UK comic Shockwave didn't stand for this for long, and he soon sent the Predacons in to assassinate both Optimus and Megatron, failing after Megatron teleported himself and Prime to Cybertron and only just managing to cover his tracks without Megatron knowing it was him. When Megatron began to descend into paranoid insanity after the death of Optimus Prime, Shockwave attempted to take advantage of the situation by arranging a staged attack by the Predacons (in the U.K. comic, the dialogue was rewritten to say that due to his insanity, Megatron had forgotten his original battle with them). Megatron defeated them even in their combined mode of Predaking, but when Shockwave revealed that he had duplicated his mind to disc to guide the Predacons during their hunt, Megatron's deranged mind (accurately) began to believe that this was how Optimus Prime had survived. Desperate and insane, Megatron apparently killed himself by blowing up the spacebridge while he was on it, once again allowing Shockwave to take leadership. However, he soon faced various objections courtesy of Ratbat, the local Decepticon commander on Cybertron, who criticized his operations for being too fuel-inefficient. Arriving on Earth to oversee Shockwave's work, Ratbat encountered Buster Witwicky, whom he captured and brought to the Decepticons' mobile island base. With the Autobot Headmasters in pursuit, Shockwave transformed the island into its rocket mode and blasted off, but in a space-bound battle with Fortress Maximus, Shockwave was defeated and sent hurtling into Earth's atmosphere, where he seemingly burned up. Although this would be all that the U.S. comics would see of Shockwave for some time, this was not the case for its sister title, the U.K.-based Transformers comic, which reprinted the American stories with their own original material intertwined. In previous UK stories, Shockwave had run afoul of the future Decepticon leader, Galvatron, who was attempting to disrupt his leadership in the present to ensure the loyalty of his army in the future. After his battle with Fortress Maximus, Shockwave was revealed to have survived his fall back to Earth and returned to the Decepticons' original castle base, where he had the Seacons acquire the body of what was apparently Megatron (but would, in actuality, be later revealed as a clone), which he brainwashed into doing his bidding in order to pit him against Galvatron. When he was visited by the other future Decepticons, Cyclonus and Scourge and learned that in their future, they would kill him, he unleashed Megatron upon them, who killed Cyclonus. Shockwave then turned Megatron upon Galvatron, but rather than destroy him, he saw a potential partner in Galvatron, and they teamed up to battle Autobots and Decepticons from both the present and future in the "Time Wars", as a rift in the space-time continuum bore down on them. Shockwave, however, had become a prisoner of his own logic - to seal the rift it was necessary to return Cyclonus's body to it, thereby saving everyone, including himself. A logical action. However, to do so would be to condemn himself to death in the future by Cyclonus and Scourge's hands. Illogical. Unable to cope with the paradox, Shockwave went insane, but was saved by Ravage, who pointed out that, equipped with knowledge of his death, he could prevent it. His mind restored, Shockwave returned Cyclonus's body to the rift, after Galvatron and Scourge were consumed by it, and sealed it shut with an X-ray blast. The day had been saved, but Optimus Prime promised him that the next time they met, it would be as enemies. A short time later, Shockwave went on to make his return to the pages of the U.S. comic, as he established a small splinter cell of Decepticons, consisting of himself, Starscream, Mindwipe, Triggerhappy, Ravage, Runabout and Runamuck. Declaring civil war against the current Decepticon Earth commander, Scorponok, Shockwave battled him in New Jersey, only for the conflict to be interrupted when all the Transformers were transported back to Cybertron by their deity, Primus to battle Unicron. Awestruck by the chaos-bringer, even Shockwave's vast data-grid could not compute a logical course of action, and he and Starscream hijacked the Ark and fled the planet shortly after Unicron's defeat. However, the Dinobots had previously treated the Transformers stored in the Ark's stasis pods with the life-restoring fuel, Nucleon - and among those Transformers was the true Megatron, who battled with Galvatron, who had also stowed away on board the craft. Galvatron came to his senses in time, realizing that if Megatron was killed, he could cease to exist, and hid as Shockwave arrived to kill a weakened and disorientated Megatron. Galvatron intervened, but in an attempt to break the cycle of violence that seemingly bound him and Megatron, Autobot medic Ratchet crashed the Ark into Earth. Shockwave was last seen in pain as Megatron and Galvatron advanced on him just before the ship crashed. His fate remains unknown. He did not appear again in either the remainder of the US Generation 1 comics or the subsequent Generation 2 comics. In the Earthforce sequence of UK comic stories, both Shockwave and Megatron were running separate Decepticon cells on Earth, fighting both Autobot and each other. (It was never really explained where the Earthforce stories fit into continuity, though many believe it takes place vaguely between the original comics and the G2 run) It was clear that unless they were united, the Decepticons could not ever defeat the Autobots, and so Soundwave & Starscream organized a coup of both cells and reunified them as a single army. Shockwave and Megatron were forced to team up to retake control. The second wave of Decepticon Headmasters would appear in the U.K. Marvel comic issue #234, "Prime's Rib!" This story is set in the near future, 1995, where Optimus Prime, Jazz and Hot Rod introduce the latest Autobot, Arcee, to the human feminists. She was met with displeasure by the humans, being called a token female and disliked for her pink color. They were then attacked by Shockwave, Fangry, Horri-Bull and Squeezeplay, who thought the Autobot would be unveiling a new weapon. The Autobots fought off the Decepticons, who escaped, but nothing seemed to please the human feminists. In the U.K. comic stories set after the Transformers movie, it is revealed Shockwave survived the attack from Unicron and took command of the Decepticons in 2006 and, as Rodimus Prime was focused on finding Galvatron, was able to conquer half of Cybertron from under the Autobots. Part of his rule involved keeping Cyclonus & Scourge from ever being in a position to usurp him, even arranging for them to botch Death's Head's hit on Prime so he would kill them - this failed when Unicron sent them, backed up by a mind-controlled Death's Head, to assassinate him and take control of the Decepticons. Death's Head eventually killed Shockwave after a grueling battle, promising to avenge him even as he blew him apart. Animated series Though a major character in the Marvel comics, Shockwave was minor character in the cartoon, only making rare appearances, and rather than being presented as a powerful Decepticon he was depicted as as a weak and easily beatable foe. When Megatron prepared to lead his troops in pursuit of Optimus Prime and the Ark, Shockwave was instructed to stay behind and guard Cybertron in Megatron's absence. Swearing that Cybertron would remain as Megatron left it, Shockwave performed his duty to the letter for four million years, after Megatron and the other Transformers were entombed in stasis on Earth. So accurately did Shockwave carry out his task, however, that no advances were achieved in the war, and the deadlock slowly caused what little supplies of energy the planet had to dwindle. In the Earth year 1984, Shockwave again attempted to make contact with the lost Megatron - only this time, he received a reply. The Transformers on Earth had been awakened, and immediately, Shockwave and Megatron co-created the Space Bridge, an inter-galactic transport system, with which to send energon cubes made from Earth's energy to the depleted planet. In the first tests of the spacebridge, Megatron was transported to Cybertron himself, but Shockwave soon returned him so that further transport runs could be conducted. Spacebridge technology was taken to its ultimate extreme in "The Ultimate Doom" when Shockwave and Megatron co-ordinated the transportation of Cybertron itself into the Solar System via the use of a colossal spacebridge. In "Countdown to Extinction", when Starscream arrives on Cybertron (together with Doctor Arkeville) and proclaims himself the new leader of the Decepticons instead of the "late" Megatron, Shockwave doesn't believe him and tries to call up Megatron again and again. Starscream forbids him to do this and even fires at his computer terminal, but then he becomes too busy with preparing to receive the energy of the Earth's annihilation. Meanwhile Shockwave succeeds in getting through to Megatron at last and in warning him of the explosive device installed by Starscream in the Arkeville's laboratory, so that Megatron and Optimus Prime have time to prevent the explosion and to save the Earth. Shockwave briefly came to Earth and joined Megatron's troops in episode #23 "The Autobot Run", but returned to Cybertron shortly thereafter. (this was later confirmed an animation error.) In 1985, Shockwave contended with the power of the Dinobots when they splintered off from the Autobots and came to Cybertron in "Desertion of the Dinobots", episodes #37-38. With the aid of his guards, Shockwave was able to overpower them and put them to work in the Cybertronian pits, but failed to prevent the escape of Spike Witwicky and his girlfriend, Carly, when they pursued the Dinobots to the planet and were able to effect their release. Soon after in episode #53 "The Search for Alpha Trion", Shockwave discovered that a guerrilla team of Female Autobots had been raiding his Energon stores for years, and successfully tracked them back to their hidden base, arranging the capture of Elita One. Optimus Prime and several of his warriors came to Cybertron to aid their female allies, and Elita One herself blasted Shockwave out of the battle. Subsequently, Shockwave located the key to Vector Sigma for Megatron (and in a cut scene, battled and seriously damaged Omega Supreme). Spying on the Autobots, he then discovered the key's hidden power to transform organics into technomatter. When the Combaticons invaded Cybertron, Shockwave attempted to fend them off, but was turned against his sentinel drones when Bruticus seized him in gun mode and opened fire on them with him, before launching him off into space, where he crashed into Starscream. Shockwave and Starscream returned to the planet, but were captured and imprisoned. They both were discharged when Megatron and Optimus Prime's forces arrived to stop Bruticus' rampage. Over the next twenty years, Megatron turned his attention away from Earth, and succeeded in fully conquering Cybertron. In 2005, however, the planet came under attack by Unicron, and Shockwave attempted to mobilize the Decepticons against the threat. The script for The Transformers: The Movie explicitly details Shockwave's death as Unicron crushes his command tower with him in it, rips it off the planet, and tears it to shreds, and although this was not shown in the finished film, Shockwave was not seen again following the movie (although several incorrectly colored versions of Shockwave — presumably intended to be generic Decepticons — were seen in some third-season episodes of the TV series, most notably Five Faces of Darkness Parts 1-5). The IDW Publishing adaptation of the movie has Shockwave lead the Decepticons against Unicron, only to be blown in half by the Chaos-Bringer's eye beams. In Shockwave's first appearance, in "More Than Meets the Eye", Part One, he has two hands. By his next appearance, in the first episode of the ongoing series, "Transport to Oblivion", his left hand has been replaced with a gun barrel, matching his toy appearance (although notably the toy's box art itself incorrectly presented the gun barrel as being on his right arm). Dreamwave Productions Shockwave was a major character in the Dreamwave Productions' 21st century re-imagining of G1. As a major player in the Decepticon army in Cybertron's past, he led the main attack on the Autobots' stronghold shortly after the appointment of Optimus Prime, and personally destroyed two Omega Sentinels with one blast in space gun mode. There was also tension between him and Starscream about who would lead the Decepticons after Megatron's supposed death, which eventually led to the creation of multiple splinter factions within both the Autobots and Decepticons. While Starscream created his own faction, the "Predacons", Shockwave led the Decepticons through the "Dark Ages" of Cybertron, during which his logic allowed him to put aside differences with Jetfire and the Autobots in order to defeat the greater evil of The Fallen. As the Dark Ages came to an end, Shockwave was ready to sign a peace treaty with Ratbat's Ultracons and the Autobots, but the return of Megatron derailed the plan, though the Quintesson-created clones he brought back to the planet with him greatly intrigued Shockwave. Shockwave was left behind on Cybertron while Megatron's forces pursued Optimus Prime and were subsequently lost on Earth for four million years, and became Decepticon leader on the planet. He began experimenting with cloning, and through studies of Astrotrain and Blitzwing, began to conceive the idea of a Transformer with multiple alternate modes. Eventually, however, Shockwave and all the other Transformers on Cybertron succumbed to stasis lock as the planet's energy ran out, and it entered a hibernation phase known as the "Great Shutdown." During this period of inactivity, 3,000 years ago, Unicron's herald Scourge located the planet, and reactivated Shockwave for study purposes. However, when Shockwave was attacked by a swarm of Sharkticons, Scourge intervened, and after saving him, was shot by Shockwave, who then proceeded to study him, learning much of the function and purpose of Transformers and Cybertron from the secrets within Scourge. Shockwave steadily worked to restore Cybertron, reactivating its population and solving their energy needs, ending the war and unifying the planet. He also continued his experiments into multiple transformations, yielding the unstable Duocons, and then successfully mastering the process with Triple Changers. Capturing Alpha Trion, Shockwave sought to unlock the full secrets of Vector Sigma, having already learned of the mysterious significance of Earth to the Transformer race. In preparation for the invasion of the planet, Shockwave subliminally influenced the population of Cybertron to become more violent, and prevented the return of Optimus Prime and Megatron aboard the Ark II by having a human agent blow it up. In 2003, Shockwave made his move, heading to Earth with his Triple Changer troops and capturing Megatron and Optimus's forces, planning to try the two leaders as war criminals. Megatron was jettisoned into space by Starscream, while Prime's escape from his clutches led him to fall in with a rebel group, and then to confront Shockwave himself, only to be defeated by the Decepticon, who ripped the Matrix from him. Using the Matrix to activate Vector Sigma, Shockwave downloaded the compressed contents of the mega-computer into his network, but before he had an opportunity to view the data, he was pulled into a battle with Ultra Magnus. In the course of the fight, the fuel line to his cannon was severed, and the resulting explosion destroyed his citadel and knocked him into a chasm. While the rest of Cybertron believed Shockwave to be deceased, he had actually survived the explosion and gone underground in the wastelands of Cybertron with Astrotrain, Blitzwing, and the Seekers Thrust, Dirge, and Ramjet. He continued his experimentation, resulting in Sixshot. Soon after, however, Megatron returned to Cybertron and bested Shockwave, taking him to Earth where he did the same to Starscream. But now, the three players were assembled, each knowing certain dark secrets of Cybertron's past. Unfortunately, Dreamwave's bankruptcy and subsequently closure at the start of 2005 means that currently, this story remains unresolved. Shockwave also appeared in several other Dreamwave miniseries, including Transformers/G.I Joe ( where he was given a World War II artillery cannon alternate mode) and the Micromasters series. In this series, set after The War Within but before the Great Shutdown, Shockwave is in command of the Cybertron Decepticons, with Scorponok and Ratbat serving under him. Later in the series a low-on-fuel Shockwave is defeated by the Micromaster Skystalker and decapitated. Whether this mini-series is in continuity with the main Generation One series is unclear. Devil's Due Publishing Shockwave was also the principal antagonist in the second G.I Joe vs the Transformers series from Devil's Due Publishing. In this Shockwave had taken control of the Decepticon army after Megatron's disappearance and conquered Cybertron, forcing the Autobots underground. However, this all changed when Cobra Commander hacked into Teletraan III with the aim of creating a wormhole to Cybertron where he could steal more Transformer technology. G.I Joe attempted to interfere and they, along with Cobra and Cobra Commander's personal transport Starscream were all transported to Cybertron. Shockwave arrived with his troops (including Cyclonus, Scourge, Dirge, Thrust and Ramjet) and attempted to eliminate them. However a squad of Autobots led by Ultra Magnus stop them, keeping the Decepticons out by erecting a shield generator. While the Joes and Cobra forces attempted to locate several time-displaced Transformers (including Optimus Prime), Shockwave's forces battered at the shield and eventually overwhelmed it, capturing most of the humans and Teletran 3 and wounding Ratchet in the process. The humans were able to sneak in and undo the blocks on the time-displacement equipment, allowing the last Transformers to return - the Dinobots, reconfigured into their now-familiar dinosaur modes. They wiped out most of Shockwave's forces and severely damaged Shockwave. As Starscream tried to weasel his way out of being killed by Shockwave for his part in the fiasco, both were instead eliminated when Cobra Commander activated his "parting gift" to the traitorous Starscream - 45 pounds of plastic explosives. Despite the character being notoriously difficult to kill, it seems Shockwave did indeed perish in the explosion. In the third crossover a group of Autobots and G.I Joes returning to Cybertron via the Spacebridge are attacked by Cannabilizers - old and damaged Transformers after spare parts. One of these clearly has Shockwave's gun arm. Fun Publications The Transformers Classics comics published in the Official Transformers Collectors Club magazine is set in the Marvel Comics continuity, but in a timeline where the events of Generation 2 did not occur. Shockwave's severed but still living head appears among Megatron's troops. IDW Publishing Since the Dreamwave bankruptcy, the Transformers license has been acquired by IDW Publishing, who have begun to issue their own Transformers series. The Transformers: Evolutions: Hearts of Steel, an alternate reality set during America's Industrial Revolution, features Shockwave reconfigured as a Confederate-style Ironclad. He is the first Transformer to reveal himself to the humans, transforming from boat mode at the end of issue #1. Although he only briefly appeared after this in issue #2, showing Tobias Muldoon the Decepticon base, he was presumably destroyed when Bumblebee and John Henry managed to send the entire Decepticon rail convoy into a chasm. In the main IDW Transformers universe, Generation One Shockwave made his first appearance in the first issue of The Transformers: Spotlight. In this single-issue story, Shockwave sees the coming state of Cybertron (which, as The Transformers: Stormbringer would show, would turn out to be accurate). Launching energon missiles into space, one crashes on Earth with Shockwave looking on this as an experiment in progress. However, he was interrupted by the Dynobots, seeking revenge for a past defeat involving Shockwave stealing their energon cache. They adopted the forms of extinct dinosaurs to combat the high energon levels of the planet. Despite the ferocity of the Dynobots' assault he was still able to defeat them all. However, Grimlock, anticipating possible defeat, programmed their ship to fire upon their location if they didn't return, burying them all in lava, until a human archeology team discovered them many years later. In The Transformers: Escalation it was revealed the bodies of both Shockwave and the Dynobots had been uncovered by the mysterious defense organization Skywatch. Shockwave's actions here serve as a prequel to other story lines: the rich energon seams Shockwave plants here are discovered by Starscream's infiltration unit, leading to the events of Infiltration, while Megatron, at the story's close, assigns Bludgeon to seal off Shockwave's research, implying that this is how he gains the knowledge he has in Stormbringer. It is hinted in the Spotlight that Shockwave at one point cut himself off from his emotions. Shockwave is subsequently reactivated by Skywatch to locate and nullify Laserbeak, Ravage, and the Dinobots whom Skywatch have lost control of. Soundwaves help is obtained to break a code that Skywatch have planned to detonate a bomb in Shockwaves head if he does not do Skywatch's bidding. Upon locating the Dinobots Shockwave firstly engages and defeats Scorponok in battle, and then turns his attentions to Grimlock. However Soundwave correctly encrypts Skywatch's codes enabling Shockwave to disengage the Bomb, at this point Shockwave disengages the battle with Grimlock and walks away, only for Grimlock to detonate a bomb burying them both in rubble. Shockwave is subsequently captured and imprisoned by Ultra Magnus In the recent mini series Last Stand of the Wreckers it was revealed that when the sadisic renegade Decepticon known as Overlord took control of the Autobot pirson "The Last Resort" he freed Shockwave and gave him a hand picked crew of Decepticons in return for Shockwae disabling the safe guards he had implanted in him under Megatron's orders, just as he had done to Overlord's fellow Phase Six Decepticons Sixshot and Black Shadow Following his escape Shockwave joined up with the Decepticons currently faltering under Starscream's weak and ineffective leadership. He claims to be working on repairing the Space Bridge though Megatron, still on life support following his battle with Optimus Prime, suspects that he is not being completely truthful Transformers: Alternators Shockwave staged a comeback in 2005's Transformers: Alternators toy line, which featured classic characters re-interpreted with modern vehicular alternate modes. Although the American toys offered no supporting fiction, the storyline included with the Japanese version of the line, Binaltech, detailed the story of Shockwave's rebirth in this unusual new form. When the time-displaced Decepticon agent, Ravage, used the time machine called the Kronosphere to alter the time line (branching off the Binaltech/Alternators storyline from the continuity of the G1 animated series), the chaos that ensued resulted in the destruction of Shockwave's body. With Ravage's aid, his mind was installed into a stolen Autobot "Binaltech" body, equipped with a prototype "Transmuter" device, which, when interfaced with Shockwave's personality component, allowed the chassis to "transmute" itself into Shockwave's recognizable physical form, including his cyclopean visage and gun-arm. He wields a Turbo Rifle which can also serve as a power booster for his gun-arm, and can project up to five holographic duplicates of himself anywhere on the planet (an ability mentioned in the series bible for the original animated series, but never put to use until episode 4). Other Media In the Megas XLR Episode, Ice Ice Megas, the robots of the Cerilian Army resemble Shockwave in almost every way, except color and alt mode. In an episode of Robot Chicken, Shockwave finds Soundwave in eBay and asks Megatron if he buys it now. He also is in the new transformer movie, Dark of The Moon. Toys * Generation 1 Shockwave (1985) :The Shockwave toy transforms from a robot into a ray gun that can be wielded in a "role play" fashion, featuring electronic laser noises and lights. The toy itself was one of the first Transformers figures not derived from the Japanese Diaclone or Microman toy lines, instead coming from a company named ToyCo, which had produced the toy under the name "Astro Magnum". It is believed this was the only toy that ToyCo made. Unlike Shockwave, Astro Magnum was gray with a red eye, and a standard trigger design (changed to a flat trigger for Shockwave, perhaps due to the "phallic" position it adopted in robot mode). Also unusual is that, prior to Shockwave's release by Hasbro, Radio Shack sold the gray version in the US (often referred to as "Shackwave" by fans). However, it is debated as to whether or not the Radio Shack release was a licensed ToyCo release or a bootleg. Notably, unlike other early Transformers figures not made by Takara such as Jetfire or Omega Supreme, Shockwave was the only non-Takara toy that was actually marketed and sold as part of the Transformers line in Japan. :In the 1980's, Transformers was such a success that Hasbro wanted to get as much products out on the shelves with the Transformers name on it as possible. Since they were running out of old Takara molds to use, they obtained licences to use the molds of other companies' robot toys in the Transformers line. Shockwave, Jetfire, Omega Supreme, Sky Lynx, Roadbuster, Whirl, Chop Shop, Venom, Barrage and Ransack were among those molds. With the licences to those toys now expired, Hasbro and Takara no longer have legal rights to those figures and cannot reissue them it was believed. However, hope of a reissue by Takara of Shockwave increased when Omega Supreme was announced as part of the Takara Encore line for release in May 2008 in Japan. :This toy was used to represent Shockwave when he appeared in the Robot Chicken episode "Werewolf vs. Unicorn". *''Generation 1'' Action Master Shockwave (1990) :A second toy incarnation of Shockwave was sold in 1991, as part of the non-transforming "Action Masters" sub-line. He was accompanied by a transforming "terror droid" partner named Fistfight - a loathsome little creature who enjoys dissecting late-model cars - who transforms into a long-range lightning rifle that Shockwave can wield. Although many other Action Masters had appeared in the Marvel Comics continuity, Action Master Shockwave did not. *''Alternators'' Shockblast (2005) :Due to trademark problems with Shockwave's name (lost to toy company Lanard Toys), the new incarnation of Shockwave created for Alternators was released under the "Shockblast" moniker (although the toy itself paid homage to the original name by including a license plate that read "SHKWAV"). The figure transforms into a Strato Blue Mazdaspeed II Mazda RX-8 with Shockwave's familiar head and gun arm, and also wields a rifle that transforms in the car mode's muffler. *''Robot Heroes'' Shockwave (2007) :A small PVC non-transforming version of Generation 1 Shockwave, released in a two-pack with Grimlock. *''WST Robots'' Military Operations Commander (2010) :An unlicensed figure produced by Justitoys recreates Shockwave in the style of the Smallest Transformers line. Comes with a gray fist for G1 Bruticus to hold the toy in gun mode. Other merchandise Megatron, Shockwave and Ravage are the three Decepticon figures available to play in the Monopoly Transformers Collectors Edition game. Transformers: Armada "Shockwave" was the name Takara used for the character called Tidal Wave by Hasbro. Hasbro's original design for the figure cast him in shades of purple and gray, although they later abandoned this in favor of a green and gray scheme for their figure; the animated series, however, had gone into production before this last-minute change, resulting in the cartoon incarnation of the character being rendered in the purple and gray scheme. Accordingly, in the interest of show-accuracy, Takara release their figure in this color scheme, rather than the altered Hasbro one - happily, these colors fit suitably well with his Japanese name in hearkening back to the purple-and-gray G1 Shockwave, although it is unclear whether or not this was intentional, though unlikely since Shockwave was known as Laserwave in the Japanese dub of the G1 cartoon. Transformers: Energon Although the assorted Transformers series which followed the original often paid homage to many popular characters by naming new characters after them, or sculpting them to share their likeness, Shockwave was without a homage in the US for over a decade — it would not be until the midst of 2004's Transformers: Energon line that Shockwave received this honor in the form of Shockblast. Hasbro had since lost the trademark to the name "Shockwave" to Lanard Toys (as noted above), and compensated as best they could through use of this altered name. As previously noted, in Japan, Takara still retained the rights to their original name, hence there, Shockblast was still named Laserwave. Hugely egotistical, cold, ruthless, and a genius, Shockblast it is sometimes loyal to Megatron but occasionally acts like Starscream and seeks to overthrow his master. Shockblast's capacity for ruthlessness exceeds even that of Megatron which makes his personality a cross between his leaders and Starscream's. However despite that, Starscream himself even under Megatron's control seems to respect Shockblast. The power-hungry Shockblast transforms into an orbital Satellite and a ground-based assault vehicle (although in the animated series, he only transformed into the former). He has an unspecified history with Tidal Wave, who distrusts him (the Japanese dub of the series indicated that this was because Shockblast was part of Tidal Wave's platoon, and turned on his fellow Decepticons after the Autobots were defeated). Animated series Considered to be one of the most dangerous and deadly Decepticons, Shockblast was captured by the Autobots and imprisoned on Cybertron. In the Earth year 2020, when Megatron attacked Cybertron with Unicron, he instructed some Decepticon agents on the planet to liberate Shockblast. Shockblast, however, had already begun to effect his own escape amidst the chaos Megatron's attack was causing, and broke free of his restraints just as a Decepticon agent arrived at his cell, and was killed by Shockblast simply because he had no need of him. In making his escape, Shockblast killed one of his guards, Padlock, causing his other jailer, Wing Dagger, to swear revenge. Shockblast immediately rankled under Megatron's leadership, and was attacked by Wing Dagger when he led a new attack on Cybertron. Tidal Wave was ordered to aid him, but Shockblast had already collapsed an Energon Tower and dragged Wing Dagger under it, killing him, and accidentally injuring Tidal Wave. Both victims were soon reborn, however - Tidal Wave as Mirage, and Wing Dagger as the powerful Wing Saber. While Wing Saber merged with Optimus Prime as the Autobots ventured into Unicron, Shockblast defied Megatron's orders, lying and claiming he was under attack while sneaking off and preparing to make a power play. When Megatron faced off against Optimus Prime in the middle of an Energon reaction that had torn a fissure in space, Shockblast leaped into the middle, only to be hit by a chunk of debris and sent spiraling through the fissure, into a new region of space where Alpha Q had recreated the planets destroyed by Unicron. Separated from the other Decepticons, Shockblast was confronted by the Autobots on Iron Planet and was defeated and captured by Wing Saber, and chained and guarded by Inferno. Megatron and the other Decepticons soon arrived to rescue him and Megatron warned him of the price of defiance. This did not stop Shockblast from attempting to seize power again, however - and in his next move, he succeeded, seating himself in Megatron's throne within Unicron, planning to take the chaos-bringer's power for his own. However, he got more power than he bargained for, as Unicron's essence possessed him, warping his body and driving him into an insane rage. Battling with Optimus Prime on Blizzard Planet, Shockblast was destroyed when Unicron's massive arm plunged down through the planet's atmosphere and crushed him, completely extinguishing his Spark. Shockblast's place in the Decepticons was soon filled by his own younger - and equally as treacherous but his brother, Six Shot. Pack-in mini-comics Shockblast would make his only comics appearance in the third promotional mini-comic packaged with Transformers: Energon toys. When Slugslinger and Sharkticon attempted to break into an Autobot island facility as Shockblast scrambled the security system with an electromagnetic pulse from orbit, they were caught and battled with Bulkhead and Towline who had some unexpected help — Omega Supreme, who soundly defeated all the Decepticons present. The name of Shockwave would make an unexpected reappearance in the fourth mini-comic, as one of Megatron's troops. On Earth Megatron, with the aid of Snowcat, Shockwave, Mirage and Demolisher, cornered Optimus Prime and a wounded Hot Shot. Optimus nobly refused to give up. The other Autobot reinforcements were over ten minutes away and the two Autobots looked done for when Wing Saber arrived. Making a powerlinx link with Optimus Prime, Prime soundly defeated all the Decepticons, even Megatron, and forced them to flee. The Autobots then arrived and Optimus thanked Wing Saber for his help. Toys *'Energon Shockblast' (2004) :Designed mainly to be a visual homage to the original Shockwave, the Shockblast figure is designed for its robot mode – it features Shockwave's traditional one-eyed head, and a large gun-barrel arm. Consequently, however, its two vehicle modes are something of an ad-hoc jumble of parts. By sliding forward the level on his gun-arm in any mode, the panels on the gun fan out, exposing gold-chromed solar-panel-like decals beneath, and the arm launches a missile with an electronic blasting sound effect. Toyfare magazine issue #80, April 2004 :Shockblast was later repainted into his brother, Six Shot. Transformers: Cybertron The Shockwave name returned to the Transformers toy line in the US as part of the Transformers: Cybertron series in 2005. Packaged with Tankor, a Mini-Con Autobot, Shockwave himself is of Decepticon allegiance and a member of the Sky Attack Team. Left free to pursue his own interests on Earth following the departure of the two other Transformer factions, Shockwave has spent the last decade working for various dictators and tyrants around the world. Who he signs up with is based on how likely he is to be able to cause devastation and death - because there's nothing he loves more than seeing a city go up in flames, and knowing he lit the fire. Fun Publications In Balancing Act by Fun Publications Shockwave appears among the rebel Mini-Con forces who side with Megatron and attempt to sabotage the Mini-Con evacuation from one of Cybertron's moons. Toys *''Cybertron'' Mini-Con Shockwave (2005) :Shockwave was a recolor of the Transformers: Armada Mini-Con Terradive. Shockwave and Tankor were sold together on a card, as well as being included with the Decepticon Mudflap as a promotional item at Target stores in 2006. Transformers According to an interview with producer Tom DeSanto published in issue #15 of the Transformers Collectors Club Magazine, the original lineup pitched for the Decepticons in the live action Transformers film was Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Ravage, Laserbeak, Rumble, Skywarp and Shockwave. However, Shockwave was left out of the original film as the lineup eventually ended up as Megatron, Starscream, Scorponok, Frenzy, Barricade, Bonecrusher, Blackout (who replaced Soundwave) and Brawl (misnamed Devastator). He does appear in the third film, Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Actor David Warner was originally being considered for the role in the film, but the part was given to Frank Welker, who also does the voice of Soundwave. This also marked the second time that he is voiced by an actor who voiced Megatron, Joker and Batman. Director Michael Bay commented that Shockwave was going to be portrayed as a "little bit more vicious" than Megatron. He commands a Cybertronian Driller that he aquired during the prequel comics. Although he resembles the Transformers of the movie in bodily form, he still retains the character's traditional head design, arm cannon and color scheme. Reception In 2007 USA today polled people as to which Transformer they want to appear in the next Transformers film. Shockwave came in tied for fifth with Ultra Magnus.http://www.usatoday.com/life/movies/news/2007-07-18-Transformers_N.htm 'Transformers' fans make some noise for Soundwave, By Anthony Breznican, USA TODAY, 7/23/2007 Bryan Alexander of the Chicago Sun Times rated Shockwave 3rd of the top 12 most sinister movie villains in film for summer of 2011, being topped only by the Red Skull and Lord Voldemort. IDW Publishing Longarm and Salvage are rescuing human workers at an oil plant disaster in Dallian, China when the Decepticons Shockwave and Astrotrain crash to Earth. Shockwave leaves Astrotrain and observes a group of Decepticons working for Starscream as they confront the Autobots. He traces the radioactive trail left by Starscream's minion Divebomb back to Starscream's base in junkyard of the outskirts of Mexico City. After blasting his way past Ruination and Deadlift, Shockwave tells Starscream that Megatron requires his services. Shockwave then sends Starscream to recover the drone called Brains. He is responsible for the Tunguska event. Video games Shockwave does appear, however, in the tie-in Transformers: The Game. He is a Triple Changer with a robot, gun turret and AH-64 Apache helicopter modes and is a boss for the Autobots later in the game, where he must fight Optimus Prime. In the game, Shockwave delays Optimus Prime from rescuing Bumblebee when Bumblebee is captured by Sector 7. Physically, he is taller than Optimus Prime. Shockwave, however, appears to submit to Starscream, instead of the other way around like his G1 incarnation. He also appears in the Autobot Cybertron mission in the console versions of the game. In the PSP version of the game, he is a playable character. He first appears with partner Thundercracker while trying to protect Blackout and Scorponok in Qatar. He next appears in the Arctic dig site, where he, Thundercracker and fellow Decepticon Dreadwing, try to find Megatron. They first destroy the Autobot transmitter satellites, then go inside the site. They are also attacked by several drones. They do not find Megatron and realize there is a satellite about to launch. The Autobot drones decide to blow up the place, but Thundercracker and Shockwave make it out, leaving Dreadwing to perish in the explosion. Then they go to the launch site, attempting to transmit a signal in the satellite for Decepticon drones to approach them. Shockwave distracts the armed forces while Thundercracker places the signal. They succeed, and Shockwave is rescued by Thundercracker. Shockwave meets with Blackout and Scorponok, but does not find their army and they haven't heard from Thundercracker (Unknown to them, Autobot Ironhide already killed Thundercracker and Autobots Hound and Trailbreaker disrupted the signal). At the end of the game, after the Autobots succeed in destroying most of the Decepticons and bringing peace to Earth, Shockwave and Starscream retreat to Cybertron. Starscream and Shockwave argue about leadership now that Megatron is dead. They decide to go to war, with players assuming the role of Starscream. Starscream successfully destroys Shockwave and his followers. In the Nintendo DS versions of the game (both Autobots and Decepticons) features all Chopper vehicle modes that transform into a Bot complete with Shockwave's head. Movie plot Shockwave is seen on the front page of a newspaper that is hanging from the pipe in the scene in Egypt where Devastator is trying to suck up the twins. .]] On June 10, 2010, Bay said to USA Today that Shockwave would be one of the main antagonists in ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon. He appears in the beginning of the film when Optimus Prime went on a mission to Chernobyl with his ally human soldiers. They discovered a fuel cell from The Ark that had incredible radiation levels. At this moment Shockwave's Driller appears and immediately begins destroying the base and killing soldiers in the process. It then proceeds to take the fuel but loses it to Optimus Prime. The fight then takes to the land where the Driller knocks off Optimus' trailer, separating him from his weapons. However, Prime was still able to gain access to it after cutting off one of its tentacle-like limbs. At this moment Shockwave appears out of the beast saying "Optimus" but he quickly withdraws. He later appears during the final battle, where the Driller once again knocks over Optimus's trailer, and is fired at by the Wreckers so that the trailer could be retrieved. After noticing falling furniture frm a building, he sends the Driller to collapse the building holding Sam, Carly, Epps and other soldiers. After tipping the building over Optimus Prime flies in with his FlightTech and is able to kill the Driller, cutting off its main head by flying through it. He is temporarily out of action when Shockwave shoots at him several times causing him to get stuck and tied up in wires on a crane. After the Wreckers free Optimus, the humans launch a coordinated assault on Shockwave. He is blinded by a parachute and the humans attack Shockwave at the same time, damaging his head causing his eye to dangle by its wires. Optimus then flies in and punches through Shockwave's torso using bladed knuckles and proceeds to kill him by ripping his eye and spine out. Optimus then uses Shockwave's arm cannon to blast the space bridge control pillar, temporarily halting Cybertron from transporting into Earth's atmosphere. Books Shockwave appears as a character in the book Transformers: Dark of the Moon The Junior Novel. Toys * Dark of the Moon Burger King Flip Out Shockwave (2011) :A BK Kids meal toy available at Burger King restaurants in the U.S. The toy consists of a detailed head that opens to reveal a small robot body, giving the overall figure a Bobblehead look. It also has a small flashlight that emits the Decepticon symbol at the push of a button. *''Dark of the Moon'' Voyager Class Shockwave (2011) :A new mold for Shockwave, which transforms into a Cybertronian self propelled cannon. *''Dark of the Moon'' Cyberverse Shockwave Fusion Tank (2011) :A gift set that includes Legion Class Shockwave and a Cybertronian tank that can transform into a mobile fortress or a fusion cannon. Transformers: Timelines (Transtech) Transtech Shockwave received a full-page biography in issue #22 of the Transformers Collectors Club Magazine. He used to work for the renegade Decepticon Jhiaxus as a scientist, but after Jhiaxus was destroyed was brought in by Megatron as a prisoner. Initially put on trial for war crimes he was freed by Megatron, who argued to Sentinel Prime that Shockwave's mind would be an invaluable asset to them. Shockwave is a morally ambiguous Transtech with few actual weapons, in favor of a great number of in-built tools he uses for his craft. Fun Publications Shockwave appeared in the 2008 BotCon voice actor play Bee in the City, voiced by Chris Ho also known as Vangelus. In this story Professor Sumdac attempted to create a teleportation system to get the Autobots to Cybertron, but an interaction with Sari Sumdac's key ended up transporting Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Sari to Transtech Cybertron, where they met Flareup and were detained by Shockwave. Bumblebee teamed up with Beast Wars Megatron to free his comrades, but then had to stop him from taking the key for himself. Afterwards the Autobots and Sari returned to their own dimension. Transtech Shockwave appeared in story Transcendent, where he kidnapped Breakaway for Transtech Megatron. After Shockwave discovered that certain systems in Breakaway were unique and might be useful Megatron requested permission from Transtech Ratbat to take the Autobot apart, even it may kill him.Shockwave (TransTech) at the Transformers Wiki When Alpha Trion's forces raided the lab to free Skyfall Megatron opposed them, but they escaped to another dimension. Transformers Animated This incarnation of Shockwave has the ability to change his body, using this power to assume the guise of Longarm in order to creep up the Autobot ranks and serve Megatron incognito. To further his guise, changing his actual G1 color scheme to a gray pattern, Shockwave provides his Longarm guise with an alt-mode like that of a burly rough terrain crane. His actual alt-mode is heavily based on the tank mode of Transformers Armada's Megatron. Corey Burton reprises the English-accented, David Warner-inspired voice for the character, but when Shockwave is in the disguise of Longarm, he speaks in an American accent. Furthermore, while this Shockwave's voice sounds identical to that of his G1 self, Longarm's voice sounds way much younger than Shockwave himself. Corey Burton revealed Shockwave's inclusion in Season 2 arose from a between scenes conversation he had with the production team, regarding how little the original Shockwave actually had to do. Animated series During Autobot training, his double-agent status was almost discovered by Bumblebee. But thanks to Bumblebee believing the spy to be Wasp, Shockwave managed to plant the evidence to have Wasp as his scapegoat. After successfully graduating from training, Longarm is eventually promoted to Prime rank, and made intel commander of Cybertron, allowing him full access to Autobot files, which he passes onto Megatron, who has him ensure Cybertron is left helpless as part of his master plan. In the two-part "A Bridge Too Close" episode, Shockwave informs Megatron that the Autobot who got the highest scores in the Space Bridge aptitude test is Bulkhead, leading Megatron to capture the Autobot. When the rest of the earth Autobots try to rescue Bulkhead, they are captured themselves, and Shockwave appears on a screen to taunt Bumblebee with the truth of his double agent status, and the fact that he had an innocent Autobot (Wasp) imprisoned (this later led to Wasp becoming Waspinator). After the "A Bridge Too Close" two-parter, he gained a more prominent role in Season 3, and returned in the season three premiere event "Transwarped". Appearing in his Longarm guise, he was waiting for Megatron's arrival until Blurr returned to Cybertron with information regarding Megatron's communications with the double agent. Once aware that no one else on Cybertron knows the truth yet, Shockwave attacks him and manages to use the base's walls to crush him, taking the remains to Cliffjumper for disposal before being contacted by Megatron. When Ultra Magnus planned on making contact with the earth Autobots, Shockwave uses his guise to convince him to have all communication with them relayed through him, to keep his identity a secret, which is further endangered when the council begins to realize there's a spy in their team. He next appeared in Where is thy Sting?,infuriated that Jazz, Sentinel Prime, Jetfire and Jetstorm were heading to Earth while after Wasp and attempting to get them to turn back, with Ultra Magnus "calming" him to let his group proceed with their mission. Fearing that his cover will be blown and unable to contact Megatron, Shockwave left a message for him that he would take matters into his own hands. At the episode's conclusion, once word of the truth came to Cybertron, Ironhide attempted to take him into prison, only to find the gravely injured Ultra Magnus lying on the floor, as Shockwave nearly assassinated him and stole his hammer before taking his leave into the long abandoned underground passage ways to hide out. He appeared as the main antagonist in "This is Why I Hate Machines". When Megatron arrived to Cybertron in Omega Supreme, Shockwave began setting up a scheme to acquire the activation codes to Omega Supreme from the original Autobot who possessed them, Arcee. His plans were slowed down when Ratchet and Captain Fanzone arrived on Cybertron and try to protect Arcee from the clutches of Shockwave. Because of this, Shockwave battled Ratchet several times through the episode, utilizing the stolen Magnus Hammer as his primary weapon. After taking care of the Autobot, he encounters his "old boss", Ultra Magnus and attempts to put him out of commission. He would have succeeded if Ratchet hadn't intervened. Though he lost Magnus' hammer in the fight, Shockwave escapes with Arcee, resuming his natural purple color scheme upon joining Megatron's group officially. In the third season finale (which also acted as the series' finale), Shockwave kept Arcee in an operating chamber, where he hooked her up to several wires. Once he received news that Megatron was going to make Omega Supreme clones, Shockwave once again used his Longarm disguise in an attempt to trick Arcee into giving Megatron Omega's activation codes, so that the three Omega clones could be brought online. When the attempt failed, Shockwave took the codes forcefully. However, the codes were missing an essential security patch, requiring Shockwave to set up a bypass, leaving Lugnut to control the clones remotely from Omega. Shockwave later encountered Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Sari, who had come to save Arcee, and engaged Bumblebee and Bulkhead in battle. Bulkead managed to catch him off guard, punching him to the ground and knocking away his cannon. Forgetting his color scheme, Shockwave took on his Longarm guise in a vain and desperate ploy to gain mercy. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were not fooled however and destroyed the cannon. Shockwave makes a final appearance in the show when he gets taken to Cybertron as a prisoner along with Megatron and Lugnut. Fun Publications After the events of the animated series Shockwave was placed in detention at the Trypticon stronghold in Kaon city. Toys *''Animated'' Voyager Shockwave (2008) :In keeping with his depiction on the show, Shockwave features four distinct modes; his normal robot mode and a shorter, stockier Longarm robot mode, each with its own alternate mode - a Cybertronian tank and crane, respectively. His faction insignia can be flipped between Autobot and Decepticon. *''Animated'' Voyager Shockwave with Activators Bumblebee (2009) :This figure is similar to the normal Animated Shockwave except in his season 3 finale color scheme. He is currently exclusive to Target being packed along with Activators Bumblebee. Like his original Animated action figure, this toy can assume the guise of Longarm and his vehicle mode as well. The purple Longarm (robot mode only) made his first appearance in the final episode of season 3. However, while the Longarm toy itself has gold eyes, his eyes still remain traditional Autobot blue in the cartoon. *''Animated'' TA-14 Voyager Decepticon Shockwave (Takara Tomy) (2010) :The 2010 Japan release version by Takara Tomy is virtually identical to the Hasbro version, with the exception of a purple Decepticon emblem and a red Autobot emblem on his chest.Takara Tomy Transformers Animated - TA-14 Decepticon Shockwave *''Animated'' TA-45 Voyager Decepticon Shockwave Original Version (Takara Tomy) (2010, not yet released) :The Japan release version of purple Shockwave by Takara Tomy is scheduled for release on October 2010. Transformers: Prime Shockwave started out as Megatron's pet "mad scientist" during his days as a gladiator. Books Appears in the novel ''Transformers: Exodus. Shockwave is responsible for creating the Insecticons, and creating the combiner technology - first the Combaticons who formed Bruticus Maximus and perfected it with the Constructicons who formed Devastator (named after the Devastator Winds). Video games Shockwave appears as Megatron's second-in-command in the 2010 video game Transformers: War for Cybertron. While voiced by Steven Jay Blum in the game, Shockwave was voiced by Corey Burton in the GameStop TV promo. Players can unlock him on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions by entering a unique code supplied by GameStop (U.S.) and Blockbuster Video (UK). He is also unlockable on the Nintendo DS version and part of the first DLC pack on the PC version. In the TV promo, Megatron leaves Shockwave in charge while he is away. Shockwave revels in this, then orders Soundwave to transform into boombox mode and play "The Touch" while shooting several Autobots. Starscream (who is nearby) asks "Why this song?", to which Shockwave replies, "When your hit percentage exceeds mine, you may choose the soundtrack." Animated series A flashback in the Transformers: Prime episode "Out of the Past" showed that Shockwave was in Kaon when Starscream was delivering energon to him. Starscream brought Arcee and Cliffjumper to Shockwave in order for him to extract the cryptic Autobot message from them. When asked by Starscream if he can extract the Autobot message from them, Shockwave stated to Starscream that he invented Cortical Psychic Patch. Shockwave successfully extracts the message from Arcee where it involved Optimus Prime giving the coordinates to Earth. When Shockwave plans to dispose of Cliffjumper, Starscream tells Shockwave that Cliffjumper is his. Shockwave acknowledges Starscream's orders and leaves. Arcee and Cliffjumper learn from Starscream that Shockwave is using the Energon to build a Space Bridge. Upon taking out two Vehicon guards, Arcee and Cliffjumper discover that Shockwave plans to use the Space Bridge to send the Decepticons to Earth to attack Optimus Prime before any other Autobot arrives. Shockwave arrives when Cliffjumper tries to distract the two Vehicon guards and attacks Arcee while she is sabotaging the Space Bridge. Cliffjumper then attacks Shockwave as Arcee takes out some Vehicons. Before Shockwave can shoot Cliffjumper, Arcee shoots part of a ceiling which knocks out Shockwave. When Shockwave tries to follow them, Arcee manages to shoot Shockwave in the head as Arcee and Cliffjumper successfully arrive on Earth. Before leaving to find Optimus Prime, Arcee and Cliffjumper are left wondering if Shockwave survived the Space Bridge's explosion. In the third season entitled Beast Hunters, Knock Out finds Shockwave when he, some Vehicons, and some Insecticons were looking for the Iacon relics at the destroyed Omega Lock. He survived the Space Bridge explosion, but was lost on Cybertron and no Decepticons searched for him. He decided to use his time alone to move along with a lot of his projects until he saw the Decepticon search party and returned to Earth with Knock Out. After hearing Starscream's excuse why he wasn't looked for, he found his excuse logical. With Shockwave's return, Megatron established a new chain of command. While Starscream remained Megatron's second-in-command in terms of military activities, Shockwave became Megatron's first lieutenant for scientific activities. While hunting Autobots with the Decepticons, Shockwave recommends one of his projects for it, a Predacon named Predaking who was under his control. Shockwave sends Predaking after the Autobots with some Energon from Wheeljack leaked during torture. But unfortunately the Predacon failed and Starscream made fun of the mute creature. Shockwave was present when Starsream was sending the decepticons to different parts of the globe. He later suggested to release Predaking on the Autobot intruders. But after that failed Shockwave decided to handle it himself. He managed to subdue Wheeljack and Bulkhead. He was later about to execute the Autobot prisoners until he got distracted by Optimus Prime's return. After the Autobots escaped, he returns to the Nemesis through the groundbridge sent by Soundwave before the remains of Darkmount fell on him. In "Project Predacon," it was revealed that Shockwave once used his previous clones of Predacons to Earth back in ancient times. Optimus Prime discovers that the Decepticons are looking for fossil samples of the Predacons so that Shockwave can rebuild his Predacon army. Shockwave also had his Predacons microchipped, which made it easy to track their remains. When it came to one location, Shockwave ended up engaging Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen. With help from Soundwave, Shockwave was able to obtain part of a Predacon fossil. While analyzing the Predacon fossil fragment, Shockwave is visited by Megatron who states that he heard of his encounter with Optimus Prime and how it would've been tragic if he had lost his best scientist in battle. Shockwave vows to Megatron that he will leave the fossil-fetching missions to Starscream and the Vehicons so that he can accelerate Project Predacon. In "Evolution", it is revealed that Project: Predacon is nearing completion. After having Knock Out transport the synthetic energon to him, Shockwave finds that Predaking has learned to transform after Starscream angers him. He is present when Megatron orders Project: Predacon to be shut down before the Predacons can rebel. Shockwave surprisingly finds Megatron's decision to be logical. When Starscream puts his plan of having the Autobots destroy the Predacon clones without alerting Shockwave, Shockwave escapes the Wreckers, but first releases the Predacons which are later destroyed. He reports to Megatron later when he discovers freshly made Cybertronian alloy in his destroyed lab. He concludes that synthetic energon was the cause of what has transpired. In "Minus One" and "Synthesis", Shockwave is working on the reconstruction of the Omega Lock, and the manufacturing of the synthetic energon. He finds the formula difficult to complete, and has Laserbeak retrieve Soundwave after he's captured, and bring Ratchet to the Nemesis. The two scientists end up working together to complete the cybermatter formula. In the series finale "Deadlock", Shockwave is about to use the Omega Lock on Earth, but Ratchet attacks, and Shockwave easily defeats him, then the other Autobots arrive and Shockwave ends up being knocked down by Bumblebee. After Megatron is killed by Bumblebee, Starscream is distraught and swears vengenance on the Autobots, but Shockwave tries to calm him down and forces him and the other Decepticions to presumably head for Kaon. They then get into an escape pod and launch, landing somewhere on Cybertron. References * External links *Shockwave at Transformers Wiki Category:Action Masters Category:Decepticons Category:Fictional aircraft Category:Fictional characters who can stretch themselves Category:Fictional commanders Category:Fictional firearms Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional scientists Category:Fictional tanks Category:Film characters Category:Mini-Cons Category:Targetmasters Category:Transformers Alternators Category:Triple Changers Category:Transformers characters in video games Category:Video game bosses Category:Article Feedback Pilot Category:Fictional gunfighters Category:Decepticon leaders